The Best Friend Booklet
by IHKF
Summary: Another Ai Ayumi friendship fic! Includes AixMitsuhiko and AyumixConan. Please read and review! :


Well, I recently just found this chain-mail again, and I figured that since you guys liked my first friendship story of Ai and Ayumi so much (dodges apples and tomatoes being thrown) I decided to make another one! ^^ Please enjoy:

_**The Best Friend Booklet Chain-Mail**_

**FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him...**

Ayumi sat there, crying into Ai's shoulder. "Shh..." Ai patted her back. "I never thought that getting rejected would hurt this much!" She weeped. "I knew it would hurt me but I'm dying!" Ai sighed, vowing revenge on whoever it was that did this to her. "What's his name?"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

The next day, Ai swung her bookbag over her shoulder and waited at the front of the school, leaning on the wood. When the bell rang, Ai remained standing as other kids passed. She just stood there, leaning.

Well, until a boy exchanging a cocky high-five with one of his stupid friends walked by. As he stepped into the school, Ai tapped his shoulder. He turned to her. "What?"

"It's because you're gay? Isn't it?"

She said that just loud enough for everyone to hear it, especially with a microphone at her lips.

**FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper...**

"Ayumi-chan, it'll be alright!" Mitsuhiko comforted, patting Ayumi's back. "Yeah, he wasn't good enough for you anyways!" Conan HAD to agree with Genta on this one. "To be honest, I think _you_ should have dumped _him_." _She's too innocent to have a jerk like that as a boyfriend! _"What happened?" Ai asked, suprised by her friend's mood. Ayumi glanced up from her arms and then rested her head down again. "That jerk she was dating, you know," Conan paused. "That player? Dumped her." Ai stared at him for a few seconds, her usual bored expression unchanging. Then she quietly stepped away and dialed the boys phone number. He had slipped it to her on the bus when Ayumi had been cuddling him. They had tried to warn her but got interuppted every time.

"Hello?"

"Seven days..."

She hung up.

**FRIENDS: Helps you up when you fall.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Keeps on walking saying...**

While the detective boys, now in middle school, walked down the side-walk, Ayumi tripped. Laughing, Conan and Ai turned around. The detective helped her up and Ai smiled at her. "Walk much, dumb $$?" Ayumi laughed with her as she thanked Conan for helping her up.

**FRIENDS: Helps you find your prince.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Kidnaps him and brings him to you.**

"For the last time, Yue! I'm not going on a dating site!" Ayumi hung up the phone, disgruntled by her friend's constant attempts to set her up with guys she didn't know.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Ayumi went and opened up the door.

In fell Conan, tied up in a black curtain, muffled by a white cloth, and eyes covered by a black material. His curses were unclear. She gasped and looked at Ai, who was standing right at the door. "Do with him as you please."

With that, she walked off the doorstep.

**FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will laugh at you and say...**

TRIP!

"OW!" Tears started forming in the corners of Ayumi's eyes as she clutched her scraped knee. Running passed, Ai helped her up. "Ha ha, loser!" Wanting to prove her best friend wrong, Ayumi ran to the end of the track, Ai close behind.

**FRIENDS: Will offer you a soda.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you.**

"Hey, guys! You want a soda?" Mitsuhiko called, cupping a hand to his mouth for extra volume. The group sat around a pool. It was public but it was still empty besides some of their friends and family. "Me! Me!" Ayumi called happily, raising her hand." Conan rose his finger and counted those who wanted one. "Throw one for all of us!" He called.

Mitsuhiko did as instructed and threw one to all of them. Genta opened his up with glee and chugged it down.

Conan opened his like a normal human-being and drank some.

Ai and Ayumi spilt theirs' on one another.

**FRIENDS: Will sit at the side of the pool with you at that time of the month.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will throw you a tampon and push you in.**

Ayumi sat by the side of the pool with Conan, who looked pretty bored. "I'm sorry for keeping you here, Conan-kun."

He shrugged. "It's alright." _I wasn't planning on going in anyways..._

Plump.

Something hit Ayumi's head and it fell into the water. "Huh?"

Shove.

"WAH!"

Ai smiled evilly down at her best friend and bent down. "How's the water Miss Nature's Gift Week?" Ayumi looked up at her, soaking wet in her one-piece baby's breath pink bathing suit and laughed.

**FRIENDS: Gives you their umbrella in the rain.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Takes yours and says...**

The Detective Boys all walked home together in the rain, talking about how borring school was that day and how two of their teachers were TOTALLY giving eachother 'the look' in the middle of class. Ayumi looked at Ai and smiled...evilly.

SWOOSH!

"Hey!"

In one swift motion, Ayumi gripped Ai's umbrella and ran. "RUN B!TCH! RUN!" Ayumi jocked as Ai ran after her, a smile coming to her as well.

**FRIENDS: Will help you move.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.**

_**...Uhh, quick author's note. Not sure I'm gonna'-OH! I KNOW WHAT TO DO FOR THIS ONE!**_

Conan, Genta, and Mitsuhiko were all passed out on the floor from helping Ai move. they were the sweet age of eighteen now and in college. They all shared a dorm but Ai's house was the fursthest, so her's took more work. Ai and Ayumi giggled at eachother before helping them to bed. Ayumi grabbed Conan's feet and Ai grabbed Conan's head, helping her move him into the hallway, where the couch they were all to use was still located.

**FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Would be in the room next to you saying...**

Ayumi and Ai sat in their seperat jail cells, right next to eachother. They had made the stupid desicion to drink and drive. Conan, though annoyed about it, was coming to bail them out. Ayumi was actually laughing and rolling on the floor. Ai was gripping at the bars like a real in-mate, listening. "What's so funny?"

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

Ai quirked an eyebrow, enjoying the thought of Conan bailing them out again.

**FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food.**

"We've offically cleaned eachother out, Ai-chan!" Ayumi called, sipping her soda. Ai sat on the couch, eating clam chowder soup. "We have already, have we? Darn."

**FRIENDS: Call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, by Grandpa.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS!**

"Hey Mom, hey Dad!" Ai greeted as she and Ayumi walked in. Mr. and Mrs. Yoshida smiled at their basically second-daughter. "Ohhh don't tell me that whipper snapper is back already!"

"Yes, I am, Gramps!"

Ayumi couldn't help but laugh.

**FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Wont tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when your not down anymore.**

"Hey, Ai-chan? Wasn't that silly thing for me to be crying about?"

Ai nodded and laughed. "You should be glad that none of the others saw, they'd all be panicking to calm you down! But that's boys in love for ya." Ayumi laughed. "You were so worried for nothing! Going to the dentist is nothing to cry about! Especially at our age!" Ayumi huffed, crossing her arms. Ai laughed a little more.

**FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial.**

"Ai-chan, can I borrow your phone? I lost mine." Ai nodded and threw it to Ayumi. She opened it up, starring at it." Aww, I'm on your speed dial?"

"I know for a fact that I'm on your's, too." Ai stated, turning the TV on. Ayumi giggled and nodded, signaling that it was indeed true.

**FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."**

"Sorry, Ai-chan. I didn't mean to lose it."

Ai shrugged, handing her the tissue box. "I don't care. You shouldn't."

**FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story...**

"There was this one time where Ai-chan-"

"Ehhh! AYUMI!" Ai complained, loosing her regular seriousness.

"Oh come on, Ai-chan! It's funny!"

"No!"

The Detective boys, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Conan, watched as the girls went back and forth.

"Fine! Then there was this other time when she-"

"Oh come on! Not that one!"

"Yes, that one!"

"There were these times when Ayumi-"

"AI-CHAN!"

**FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds' $$ that left you.**

"Uhh, sorry Ayumi-chan! Gotta' go!" Conan said, waving hello to his many fan girls. In an effort to be like him, Genta and Mitsuhiko both followed. "Us, too!" A few girls waved the Genta and only a little less than half waved to Mitsuhiko. All others focused on Conan. Glaring, Ai grabbed all three by the back of their shirts and have each of them a swift kick to the butt.

**FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say...**

"Hey! Ai-chan and I are home!" Ayumi called, leaning back onto the sofa. They had been married for a few years to Mitsuhiko and Conan. As of the moment. they were at Ai's and Mitsuhiko's house. Ai smiled, knowing she did the same thing when she went over to Ayumi's and Conan's.

Poor, poor Genta.

"Hey!" Mitsuhiko called from the basement, the usual explosion heard afterwards.

"Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Could you ring the first-aid kit here really quick?"

"Glass in foot again?"

"Yep!"

Ayumi shook her head back and forth. "Oh Mitsuhiko. You never change."

"Oh he changes it up on a nightly basis..."

"AI-CHAN!"

"What?" She laughed.

**FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.**

**BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.**

"Only you and my husband know." Ai murmered.

"I won't tell!"

"I know you won't. I was warning you to not try and hide it from Mitsuhiko."

"Was he okay with it?" Ayumi asked, tapping her bottom lip.

"As far as he was concered, he scored by getting an older woman." Ayumi laughed.

**FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough. **

**BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place and say...**

Ayumi giggled with a hiccup as he sat on Conan's lap, drinking a beer. "Oh Im' done..." She gulped. Conan laughed at his drunk wife and kissed her cheek. He and Mitsuhiko were the only ones in this bar silver...

Yes, they were now twenty-four. And both couples were trying for a baby. However, niether had succeded yet, so...

"Girl!" Ai called falling into the table as she danced. "Finish it!" She hiccuped. "We do NOT waste fantastic beverages in this family, you hear me?" She fell into the chair next to her husband, who was desperatly trying to calm his wife down.

**FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college. (aka: drinking buddies)**

**BEST FRIENDS: Are for life.**

Ayumi and Ai smiled at one another as they gave their daughters a small booklet, which was torn and worn in some places. "What is this?" Seven-year-old Airi Tsuburaya looked down at the laminated object in mild disgust, also looking on with curiosity.

"The Best Friend Booklet?" Six year-old Emi Edogawa looked down at it. "By Ai Haibara and Ayumi Yoshida? Huh?"

"You guys made this?" Airi asked. They both nodded. "It helped us, so it should help you two." The girls looked at eachother and smiled, linking their hands together.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR THE CHIN-MAIL! THIS IS PURELY FAN-MADE! PLEASE DO NOT SUE! **


End file.
